


Seasons

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your love for him changed with the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

Your love for him changed with the seasons. 

 

In spring you were coy and shy and you would finger the daisys he picked for you before picking at each petal "he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me..." He enjoyed watching you in the growing blossoms and you would smile as he pulled you close and told you of all the plans he had whilst kissing your dew frosted lips

 

In summer you would roll around the grass with him, your fingers tangled in his hair and your tongue tangled with his own. Grass stains on your jeans and blades of grass in your hair, the band ignored the lovebites around your neck and in turn you ignored the way your eyes searched the room and smile widened when Serge wasnt looking

 

In autumn you watched the leaves fall from the trees and pulled back whenever he would try and pull you closer, he was shivering next to you but you didnt think you could make him warm. He would pick up the forgotten leaves and drop them onto your head with a smile that didnt reach his eyes, you would allow him to dot kisses on your jaw before shaking your head and cursing the leaves as you kicked them away

 

In the winter he shivered away from your icy glare and cold hands and you only smiled when you were alone. He would pet and mumble to you riddles that you didnt understand or even care to, his hands shook but it wasnt from the cold and when he stopped knocking at the door you found the wind sharp in your throat. On christmas day you found a flower stem on your doorstep with no petals for you to pull off and mutter "he loves me not..."


End file.
